


Sleeping Here Right Next to Me

by Atomic_Platy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who Feels, F/F, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Fluff, I love them so much, Space Gays, Thirteenth Doctor Era, Ugh, Unintentional Feelings, f/f - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, thasmin, this was meant to be cute but it got real, yasmin khan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomic_Platy/pseuds/Atomic_Platy
Summary: When Yaz sleeps, the Doctor watchesI can't do summaries sorry. Give it a read. Please?





	Sleeping Here Right Next to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have ever completed and posted, WWWWHHHHAAAAATTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> I am dedicating to the amazing members of the Thasmin Discord xoxo  
> This has only been read by me and I am super bad at spelling and grammar. I think its readable but if there is anything super bad, just msg me.  
> Enjoy!!!

Sleeping Here Right Next to Me

The Doctor smiled as she heard the girl beside her breathing finally became shallow and even out. She carefully used the arm she had around her companion’s middle to pull her closer to her chest. This close to her girlfriend she was able to focus entirely on the steady human heartbeat and block out the low groans and wheezing of the T.A.R.D.I.S, the simple, reliable beating relaxing her. Safe. She raised her hand and gently used her index finger to tuck a stray hair behind Yaz’s ear.  
This was some of her favourite time with her Yasmin. She loved running around the universe, helping people, solving mysteries, hand in hand. She loved teaching Yaz to fly the T.A.R.D.I.S, even though it had bonded the two loves of her life and now they ganged up on her on the regular. She loved the little dates they would take each other on when the other members of Team T.A.R.D.I.S wanted to visit home - walks in the Crystal Forest of Sigma Chandra, Picnics on the Teulia Asteroid Belt, ice skating on the Prinsengracht in Amsterdam. She loved when they sneaked off on adventures to steal quick kisses in cupboards and the occasional alcove. But absolutely, most of all she loved watching Yasmin Khan sleep.

Humans were funny like that. They needed at least 8 hours of sleep every 24 hours like clockwork or they got all droopy and slow. Time Lords didn’t need nearly as much sleep. Before she and Yaz had started dating, she had spent the time when her Fam slept tinkering with the T.A.R.D.I.S and generally messing around, trying to fill what felt like the slowest hours of her existence. The Doctor had ended up annoying her ship so much she often lead her off on the corridors for ages just to keep her away from the console (maybe that was why the T.A.R.D.I.S had been so difficult recently). If she wasn’t tinkering she would read up on planets to take her gang to next or sometimes add to the mural on her bedroom wall. But now she spent the sleeping hours curled around Yaz and watching her sleep peacefully. 

Although the T.A.R.D.I.S had given Yaz her own room when she first started travelling with the Doctor, they now preferred to rest in the Doctors room. The room was very… “Doctor’y”. The walls were dark blue and purple. Veins of golden gem, the same as the ones in the console room, were embedded into the walls themselves and gave the room a warm glow. The floor was covered in a soft, deep purple carpet that seemed to sparkle a little as you walked through it, leaving a faint glowing trail as you went. There wasn’t much furniture in the room; a maroon and gold dresser with a mirror was against one wall, a matching wardrobe opposite and a king-size four-poster bed was set against the main wall. The bed frame was wooden and decorated with an ivy vine pattern that had been carefully painted gold by the Doctor herself. The dark red curtains that hung from the rail of the bed were decorated with a matching ivy pattern. The ceiling was Yaz’s second favourite part of the room. It was decorated with stars and complex galaxies. At first, Yaz thought it was a painting but the Doctor showed her that it was actually telepathic, similar to the psychic paper, and could show whatever star system the user wanted to see. The pair had explored and watched many galaxies from the comfort of the bed. Another favourite activity: The Doctor rambling on about different stars while Yaz listened or just watched her girlfriend, smiling at her enthusiasm and childlike wonder of the universe. 

Yaz’s favourite part of the room was the mural. The doctor had started it soon after her regeneration and she hid it behind a red curtain when she wasn’t working on it. She wasn’t confident in her artistic skills so kept it under wraps and only ever showed it to the people she was most close too (or person). It was hard to say what the mural really showed. It was a combination of different galaxies, stars and some random bursts of colour that couldn’t really be given a name. Either way, Yaz thought it was beautiful. The Doctor had been so nervous when she showed Yaz, the same type of nervous Yaz had only seen when they were in the Solitract, but had been thrilled when her girlfriend said how much she loved it. 

The Doctor made a thing of always going to bed with Yasmin, even though she reassured her girlfriend that she didn’t have to, convinced that the Doctor must get bored staying still for so long. They would pull the curtains around the bed and set the ceiling to whatever galaxy took their fancy, so it felt like they were in their own private hideaway. Both women would settle under the covers and hold each other in a close embrace. Sometimes they would chat about their adventures, sometimes they would discuss the future or the past. Sometimes they laughed, sometimes they cried. They shared secrets they had never told another soul. When Yaz did fall asleep, the Doctor would always stay close, careful not to move or disturb the other girl as she slept. The Doctor liked to gently massage her girlfriend’s temple, stroke her hair or trace complex patterns over the skin of her arms. Sometimes she would whisper to her in Gallifreyan, reciting ancient love poems and stories, but mostly she would just listen to Yasmin’s breathing. It reassured her. Her Yaz was safe. Safe. 

Always. In the back of her mind, even when they were just cuddling under the sheets, she remembered the other people she had met in her life. The loved ones she had lost, left behind or outlived. The pain of knowing what was inevitable. Knowing that every time they left the safety of the T.A.R.D.I.S Yasmin could get hurt. The next adventure could be their last. But in bed they were safe. It had taken time, but the Doctor had opened up about her insecurities. She had cried into the crook of Yaz’s neck as she admitted her guilt and worries, and continued to do so way after she finished. Yasmin had held her until she calmed now, all the while rubbing her back and pressing the occasional kiss to the side of her head, and when she had finished tried to reassure her. She knew the risks and wanted to be with her Doctor more than anything else. She told her that they would live in the moment, live for the time they had together, no matter how long or short that was. So that’s what the Doctor tried to do. Of course, it didn’t always work. Everyone has their bad days but when that happened, she knew Yaz would be there beside her. 

The Doctor pressed her forehead into Yasmin’s back and let out a deep breath before closing her eyes. She smiled. She had to live in the moment and in this moment, she was with her love, and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
